bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of a Friend
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 6 |last = Taste of Defeat |next = Cyber Nightmare |image = File: ReturnOfaFriend.jpg }} Return of a Friend is the sixth episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on June 13, 2009. Plot Prince Hydron is furious because he still needs Drago to complete his Bakugan collection, so Gus challenges Dan to a battle in an effort to capture Drago. The Resistance is planning to attack Alpha City, but Mira wants to take a short detour to find her brother. During the ensuing argument, Ace seems and sounds like he is worried about Mira going somewhere that might be dangerous, which shows that he may have feelings for her. In the midst of the argument, Dan sneaks away with Drago to fight Gus and manages to battle well until Spectra joins in and Dan starts to struggle in the fight. Out of nowhere, Shun comes to his rescue. Shun beats Gus and Dan beats Spectra when Drago displays a massive power surge due to Helios' taunts about Tigrerra. Seeing that huge amount of power, Spectra shows a hint of betrayal when he says that he won't let the magnificent Bakugan become a play thing, meaning that he won't give it to Prince Hydron if he captures it. Back at the base, Shun explains that while he was in the mountains practicing ninja moves, a portal opened up right in front of him and he got sucked through to New Vestroia. This is the reason why Dan couldn't get through to him back in episode 1, before Drago brought him to New Vestroia. After he rescued Ingram from the Vestals, he remained in his debt and the two banded together to free the Bakugan. As they made their way closer to Alpha City and the Dimension Controller, Dan asked Shun why he didn't reveal himself earlier when he rescued Marucho. Shun explains that he had something important to do. When they approach Alpha City, Shun reveals he will break into the city and find Skyress. Major events *Dan has a rematch with Gus. *Spectra joins Dan's battle with Gus. *Spectra's Bakugan, Helios, reveals to Drago that he is the one who defeated Tigrerra. *Shun is revealed to have been the hooded figure who helped Marucho beat Mylene. *Shun is revealed to have obtained a new Bakugan, Ingram. *Shun helps Dan defeat Spectra and Gus. *It is revealed that the reason Dan could not contact Shun in Invasion of the Vestals was because he had been sucked into New Vestroia. *Shun joins the Resistance. *The Resistance arrives at Alpha City. Bakugan Debuts *Hyper Dragonoid Bakugan Seen *Neo Dragonoid *Premo Vulcan *Viper Helios *Hyper Dragonoid *Ingram *Mega Nemus *Elfin Bakugan Trap Debuts *Hylash Bakugan Trap Seen *Scorpion *Hylash Trivia *This episode marks the first time that The Bee hologram messenger device was used. * The battle had constant interference. In the beginning, Gus Grav and Dan Kuso are battling, then appears Spectra Phantom for introduces himself, in the middle of the brawl. Finally Shun Kazami make his appearance just when Gus starts losing and Spectra takes advantage against Dan. * When Gus sets his Gate Card, he says: “Gate Card, Open!” and when he opens it, he says: “Ability, activate! Subterra reactor!” Video de:Rückkehr eines Freundes Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes